Flying Away
Flying Away is the twenty-third, and final chapter of Season One. It marks the presumed deaths of Muhammad Praveen, Ben Walden and Owen Calder. Read Ezra looked at the man who was walking towards, them, he met him before, he was the “crime lord”, Owen Calder. He smirked as he was approaching them, “Calder…” muttered Muhammad, as the man who looked “perfect” smirked widely. “Ah… Muhammad, you used to be one of my best… Until you thoughtlessly betrayed us after you shot a man…” said Owen. Muhammad felt angry at his last comment, he said, “betraying a ruthless pig like you was by far the best decision I have ever made!” Just as he finished his statement, he picked up the gun on the table and pointed it at Owen. Owen suddenly opened his coat, to reveal explosives attached to his shirt. Owen gave another wide smirk, revealing his pure white teeth again, before laughing, amongst his giggling, he said crazily, “another step and you’re dead!” Muhammad dropped his gun and cautiously asked, “what do you want from us?” Owen laughed loudly, before saying, “You’ve already given it to me!” Then he looked over towards Ezra was sitting, but it was empty! “Ezra!” Dane said in shock of seeing that he was gone. “Get in the plane Ezra!” screamed Ben Walden as he was dragging Ezra into the small jet. “I told you, I don’t want to join you!” complained Ezra. Walden shoved Ezra into the plane, which was getting ready to fly off. No one knew what to do, they were just standing there, looking around for Ezra, until Sarah said, “Quiet! What’s that sound, it’s a plane.” Suddenly Muhammad fired the gun at a gas pipe, releasing toxic steam, before he shouted out “Run!” They all sprinted out of the room, holding their breath, while Owen was coughing in the fumes. Suddenly, just as they left the building, as running after the plane that was taking off, the building behind them exploded, Owen had just activated his explosion vest, Dane thought. They all escaped the explosion unharmed, but Miss Tanen was knocked out in the explosion, but she was alive. Sarah and Lois stayed back with Margaret, while Muhammad and Dane chased after the plane. The building was on fire, along with the snake crest. “Why is this fucking plane not taking off!?” yelled Ben to the pilot. Suddenly, after a minute or so, the plane finally drove off, before eventually flying. It took off into the air, Ben then sat down and said to Ezra, “Ezra, you have a very powerful gift. And to bring justice to the world, only you can help us, with your visions, find the artifacts.” Ezra instantly replied, “like I asked you before, I don’t want to help you, and why the hell am I on a plane!?” Ben quickly rolled his eyes, before leaning forward and looking Ezra in the eye, before telling him, “Ezra, the reason we are flying off is because the second artifact is rumoured to be located in Mongolia. In an ancient hideout of Genghis Khan, only with your visions this world will be free of crime! And besides we needed to escape an explosion,” Ben smirked after finishing his sentence, although he feared for his master’s life, but all he could do was hope that he had placed the explosives somewhere before the eruption occurred, instead of activating it on his body. But Ezra was shocked after hearing this, he shouted, “an explosion!?” Ben then lied to Ezra, “yes, an explosion, it was the work of Muhammad.” “Then how did you know about it then?” yapped Ezra in reply. “The building pressure was rising; my hydrostatic gorge detected it, they wanted you, along with Calder, to be killed, so I had to get you out of there! I would have helped Owen out, but I couldn’t!” Ezra then bent down, to his realisation of Dane’s betrayal. Ben then spoke to him in a strong voice, “you must be strong Ezra. We must get back to the job!” Ezra then looked up, “Okay, you’re right! But tell me everything you know about my powers!” Ben then gave a wide smile, before explaining, “well, you are special! Although most that know of this kind of power believe it is passed down from father to son, it is not! In the 12th century, a powerful seer, who was suffering the wrath of the Mongolian empire, swore that one day, justice will be made! So he made a stone, and had the pieces scattered all over the world! Only so one day, his heir could find them, the heir is you, Ezra! You are destined to right the wrongs in this world and bring upon the peace this world so deserves! But you will need a helping hand…” just as Walden finished speaking, he held out his hand. Suddenly, they heard a thud, and they saw a dint in the metal wall that separated them and the luggage, someone was on the other side, working their way towards them. Suddenly, another thud came, and the wall broke open, and in walked two figures, they were Muhammad and Dane. Ben pulled out a gun, but he saw that Muhammad had one pointing at him. Muhammad spoke, “Ezra! He is not who you think he is, he was the one who murdered Giles Pierre-D’Amour and Ashton Butch, and he was behind the graveyard murders.” Dane said, “he’s telling the truth Ezra! You must believe him!” Ezra just didn’t know what to do, many things were going through his mind. But, suddenly, Ben put him in a headlock and held the gun against Ezra’s temple. Ben shouted, “drop your weapons!” Dane dropped his gun (which he obtained from Muhammad earlier), but Muhammad didn’t, he said, “ha! You’ll never kill him. You need him for your search for the artifacts!” Ben, who felt the anger upon himself, pushed Ezra aside and physically attacked Muhammad. Muhammad, was in shock to fire a bullet, instead he was tacked into the ground. Suddenly the pilot jumped out of the plane, with his parachute, leaving the plane to itself. The plane was getting lower by the second; Ezra and Dane raced to the controls, Dane immediately pressed Auto-Pilot button, leaving the plane to go in a straight line. Muhammad and Walden were wrestling. Muhammad was on top of him because he was a lot stronger, because he had spent more years in the military. Eventually, Muhammad dragged Ben to the window, and opened it, releasing more pressure from the outside. Ben wouldn’t give up, but Muhammad nearly had him literally pushed off the plane. Ezra and Dane were searching for a gun, to end the fight, but they were panicking, and they couldn’t find one. Eventually, Dane spotted the gun that Muhammad dropped and raced to pick it up. But Muhammad heaved Ben Walden out of the plane, but he managed to grasp onto Muhammad’s shirt as he fell off, they both fell out of the plane. They both fell to their deaths. “No!” screamed Dane at the sight of Muhammad falling. Ezra, who was still confused, had mixed emotions involving Muhammad, Ben, the artifacts, his powers and the plane, so he didn’t say any anything. After a few seconds, Dane then closed the nearby windows to get rid of the heavy pressure. After 10 minutes, Dane and Ezra parachuted out, and arriving safely to land, except they had lander near the coast of California. And then were taken safely back to Seattle. But Ezra knew what he had to do, his next mission was to go back to the Owen’s destroyed building to obtain the artifact, before he goes to Mongolia, and make an attempt to obtain the second artifact. He didn’t know where he’d go after, but he knew that this will take years to accomplish, and there were still many questions to be answered. But now, along with Dane, he was excited to get back to his family and friends in Seattle. Adrien, put down the newspaper after reading the confirmation his father’s death. He knew that Ezra and Dane must pay for this! He felt aggressive! He wanted to finish whatever his father hadn’t accomplished whilst avenging his death! When Ezra and Dane arrived home, it was June 4, 2012, one day after the supposed “death day” of many individuals in his dream. They went through the door of Ezra’s house. Everything was dark, suddenly, the lights switched on and dozens of people where there, they screamed “surprise!” At his and Dane’s welcome back party, they reunited with Miss Tanen, Sarah and Mrs. Young, while seeing his mum, dad, Pete, Edgar and Micah, and various other known individuals. Ezra felt happy for the first time since his dreams started, to which he felt proud that he managed to change the future as well as change many others. EZRA… WILL RETURN! THE END Characters *Ezra White *Dane Young *Owen Calder *Ben Walden *Muhammad Praveen *Sarah Tanen *Adrien Walden *Lois Young *Damon White *Ursula White *Pete Marshall *Edgar Swann *Micah Swann Category:Season One